Pixie's Soul
by PixieDelRey
Summary: This is actually an ongoing dream I've had, so I decided to write it out. Based off of Soul Eater, but not the story line. This first chapter is a foreshadowing. Don't let it confuse you. :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how it happened, but it did. I was laying in bed next to the cat, holding my stomach. The pain was sharp and intense. This sensation crawled its way up into my chest where it pushed me down. It felt like I was being choked, and I couldn't move. What is going on? I swung my legs to the floor and clutched the canopy. The cat nudged her head against my back; she knew something was wrong. It was 2:45 in the morning.

Why isn't Stein here?

I tried to stand, but I couldn't keep my balance. My legs were wobbly and I kept getting pushed down by some unseen force; or so it seemed. I gasped for air and let out a moan, more like a squeak. I clawed at the bedside table, trying to feel for my cell phone. I finally found it and brought it up to my face. I didn't know who to call. The police? Do I call Stein? What if he doesn't answer. Spirit. I'm going to call Spirit. I dialed his number and tried clearing my throat; hopefully I'd be able to talk, and he would understand it. The phone went silent and a confused voice came on

"Hello?",

I coughed a bit and let out a pained wheeze. "Spirit, I need help.", I whispered this, afraid to use my normal voice because it might not come out right. I heard rustling on the other end.

"Pixie! What's wrong? Where is Stein?".

I doubled over in pain. I clutched the phone in my now sweaty palm. I was on my knees as silent tears spilled out between gasped breaths. Spirit kept yelling my name, I tried my best to speak but I couldn't. I tried to yell 'please help me!' but it came out as a bunch of moans. I heard faintly, as I was going out of consciousness, Spirit was yelling, "I'm coming, hold on!". I dropped to my side. I was writhing in pain, my stomach burning.

What is going on right now?

Minnie jumped off the bed and started rubbing her face into mine. She's concerned, but I can't know for sure. Cats don't exactly know how to console a possible dying person. I reached my arm out and patted her head, at least she was there for me. I was hoping I would pass out so maybe I'd wake up and the pain would be gone; or maybe I would die peacefully in my sleep. I wasn't that lucky. I didn't bother to call Stein because maybe Spirit already did. I was just too upset that he wasn't here to begin with.

What is he doing?

I heard a faint noise coming from downstairs. Minnie ran to the bedroom door and started clawing at it. In her failed attempt to open the door she began to howl, and loud. I heard the door open and heavy frantic footsteps.

"Pixie!?", I heard Spirit yell breathlessly. I tried my best to scream, but it came out as a cough.I didn't like feeling so helpless. Waiting for someone to come to my rescue. Some big man saving the princess, it felt so cliché.

The door swung open, sending Minnie jumping back and hissing. I looked up and saw Spirit breathing heavily. Small slivers of moonlight were dancing on his eyes. Spirit was a good guy, a little too friendly (with the women especially) but good. He had a big heart and that's why I knew it was best to call him. He didn't ask what was wrong he just looked down at me with pained eyes. He swooped me up into his arms and carried me out the door. He was slightly blushing by the time we got down the stairs. I was wearing a white nightgown. It was silk and stopped mid-thigh, and had lace at the bottom. It was practically soaked through, almost transparent. I was basically naked, but that wasn't important to me at the moment. All I felt was pain. He rushed me out to his car. He set me down into the passenger seat gently and shut the door. He ran around to the driver's side and quickly hopped in and started the car. The front door was left open, but I couldn't say anything. As he drove off I looked back at the front door and saw Minnie sitting in the doorway. I waved goodbye to her and slowly started to close my eyes, I needed to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom?"

"Yeah?", I looked up from the ground and looked at my mom. She had freckles strewn about her tanned face. She was wearing and blue and white striped tank dress that reached down to her ankles. She was barefoot. A cigarette between her fingers and a lighter in her palm. Her wavy auburn hair slightly swayed with the breeze, a few stray pieces dancing at the top of her head. I looked into her pale green eyes and sighed.

"I don't want to go."

My mom looked at me for a long time. She lit her cigarette, took a drag, and sat down next to me on the porch. She stared at the dark green SUV parked in front of the house. Jesse was packing the car up with boxes and bags. Jesse was our neighbor. He was about 26 with sandy blonde hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing green cargo shorts and a grey t-shirt. He was our neighbor, but also a close family friend. With Dad gone all the time we sometimes needed help with things. He was always there for us. I think in some weird way Mom and Dad always hoped I would marry Jesse one day. They knew Jesse when he was younger, Mom and Dad went to school with his mom. I always liked Jesse, but not in that way. I guess just because Mom and Dad both liked him I wanted nothing to do with him.  
The green SUV belonged to Jesse and he would be driving me 3 hours away to go to a new city, and new school. It was necessary; well that's what Mom and Dad said. I tried to get out of it, but I was unsuccessful. Why do I even have to do this? Mom and Dad would give me the same speech every single time. I was a 'special kid', we're a 'special family', and because of this I have to suffer. I didn't ask to be this way. I didn't tell my parents to have me. I'm done with high school, so I wasn't going to a new school for education. Well, it's a kind of education, not everybody can learn. I was born with some unusual qualities, and my parents decided I needed to go to an unusual place to get better and handling it. Both my parents went to this academy and wanted me to follow suit. I guess I can't change destiny.

"Mom?", My mom was still staring at the SUV. She looked at me with her signature 'Mom' eyes, real concerned and stern.

"Baby, I know you don't want to go. You'll appreciate it when you're my age.", my mom pulled another cigarette from behind her ear. She never chain smoked like this, she's obviously nervous. Of course she is, I'm nervous too. It was a week into my first summer break from graduating high school. Dad insisted I move early, so I would get used to everything before I started school. They bought me a condo, and arranged for mom to stay with me until August. I wasn't as ready for this as I'd like. It was hard enough keeping this part of my life secret, but now I'm going to a school to embrace it. At least no one will think I'm a freak.

The car was packed and ready to go. Mom was sprawled out in the backseat with Minnie, our cat. Minnie was actually my cat, she always has been. We got her as a kitten, she just attached herself to me, so of course I had to take her. I took one last look at the house, my house, the house I grew up in. I said my silent goodbyes and sighed. I wasn't ready to leave it yet, but I have no choice.

Time moved at a snail's pace. Those 3 hours in the car with my snoring mother and Jesse felt like a century. Jesse would try to talk to me and I would ignore him. I felt bad but I also didn't want to talk, I wasn't in the mood for being friendly. When we finally arrived, I was in complete awe. The city was beautiful. There were big buildings and bright street signs. There were cobblestone sidewalks and cherry trees brightened up everything else. I put my head out the window and looked at the sun. I could have sworn it was smiling at me. At least I wouldn't have to look at a miserable city, it made me feel better about being here. Once we arrived to the condo I was nervous again. It was a 3 family condo, There were 3 doors. My house was the one on the right. The house in the middle had this dark purple door that had paintings of moons and stars on it, it was interesting. I was carrying my bag into the house and I caught a glimpse of someone peeking out the purple door. I tried to walk over to them, but they shut the door immediately. I guess I'm going to have some weird neighbors. This information gave me even more stress.

It was just about 5:00 and the house was all put together and ready to be lived in. Jesse said his goodbyes and off he went. The next time I would see him, I would wish he wasn't around. He would be back in August to pick up my mom. He would be back to take her and leave me alone in this strange place. I wish August would never come.


	3. Chapter 3

Death Weapon Meister Academy. My new school; my new life. I didn't like the sound of it. The city is Death City, I don't like the sound of that either. The headmaster is named Lord Death. When my first day arrives I might have a heart attack.

The DWMA (short for Death Weapon Meister Academy) is a special school, obviously. It's not like high school or college, nothing like it. This academy is for weapons and meisters. It's strange, and all too real. Some people can transform into weapons, and some can wield the weapon. The purpose of the academy is to train young weapons and meisters. We are being trained to protect people. We protect the souls from being eaten by a Kishin. A Kishin is a soul gone bad. They devour souls of innocent people in order to gain power. All the weapons at the DWMA try to be turned into a death scythe, one of Lord Death's weapons. In order to become a death scythe a weapon and meister must collect 99 Kishin souls, and 1 witch soul.

Speaking in terms of me, I am a rare case. I am both weapon and meister. I can transform into a weapon, and I can wield a weapon. There aren't many people, or known people who can do what I can. My abilities are also accelerated beyond a normal weapon or meister. I can match the soul wavelength of anybody I choose. In order for a weapon and meister to become a team, their souls must be compatible. I have always been able to do this, and it baffles me and my family.

The mystery of how I got this way is one I will always be trying to figure out. My mother is a weapon, and my father is a meister. They were a pairing when they went to the DWMA, it's how they met, and eventually got married. I have the blood of a weapon and meister in me, but not all children born to parents like mine can do what I can. For a long time my parents tried to train me, but it was a challenge that wore my patience thin. That's the reason they decided to put me into the academy. At my age I should have begun proper training a long time ago, but my parents thought they could handle me. I've missed out on years of proper training, and I'm barely 18. I was accepted with open arms, and I'm sure open curiosity. My mom and dad tell me I'm lucky to be going to such a wonderful academy, but I didn't want this life. I just wanted to be normal. I don't want the life my father has. He's always away on some important mission and I don't want to do that. My mom even got sick of it and retired. I don't think it's fair to force their life on me, but I can't change what I am, and it's what I have to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day before school started. I had one whole, lonely day to myself. My mom left this morning, and I was stewing. I sat on my front porch with my head hung between my legs. Minnie was rolling around in grass trying to catch a butterfly. I lifted my head and hugged my knees close to my chest. I was so nervous I felt sick. I can't change the inevitable, but I also don't want to accept it. I felt robbed of something, but I can't put my finger on it. Freedom? Adulthood? Making decisions for myself? I don't know.

I still hadn't met anybody in the neighborhood, I think I was silently refusing too. I didn't want to associate with anyone, I didn't want to be friendly; I didn't want to be here. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was subconsciously trying to not get attached to anyone, because then I'm accepting my life here. I'm just glad I have Minnie around, without her I'd really be friendless.

Minnie finally caught the butterfly and tried gnawing at its wings. I got up and waved my hands at her, "Don't eat the butterfly!". Minnie released the butterfly and flicked her tail. "Don't give me that look. I don't want you to be a butterfly killer, now let's go inside.", Minnie slowly got up and followed me to the door. She strutted in like some model and I shook my head. I know I can't talk to animals, but I had such a connection with Minnie. It's like she was my flesh and blood, my daughter. I know, it sounds crazy but she has this personality that mirrors my own. I think I'm spending too much time with my cat. Maybe I should make some friends, I can't hurt anything, can it?

If any time is a good time, I think now it is to pick out an outfit for tomorrow morning. It will just take some stress off of my plate. At the same time it added more because, what should I wear? In the school I was going to portray myself as primarily a meister. I chose that because I enjoy wielding the weapon more than being it. Not being the weapon made me feel more normal, as if I could ever be. I finally decided on an acceptable outfit, something I probably won't change in the morning. What I settled on is a pair of peach colored skinny jeans, a floral crop top, and white tennis shoes. Now the next battle I must face is taming my hair. My hair is a chocolate-brown color, and stops mid-waist. I'll just braid it in the morning and hope for the best.

4:27 AM

I've been tossing and turning all night, I just woke up, and can't get back to sleep. I stumbled slowly down my stairs and sat at the kitchen table. Today is the day, the day I've dreaded, and now I'm going to be grumpy. I'm just hoping that this morning doesn't get any worse.


End file.
